


Kiseki - Um mundo com você

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Romeo X Juliet [3]
Category: Romeo x Juliet (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Ofélia finalmente é morta e Neo Verona está desmoronando. Após Romeo morrer em seus braços, e sentir Escalo começar a fundir-se com seu corpo, Juliet faz um pedido a Escalo. Qual será o seu destino agora? Esse amor é realmente impossível?
Relationships: Romeo & Juliet - Relationship
Series: Romeo X Juliet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726288





	Kiseki - Um mundo com você

**Author's Note:**

> Essa one-shot é uma fusão das duas outras que escrevi: "Um Mundo com Você" e "Koi". Além de agora estarem juntas, há algumas pequenas mudanças em alguns trechos. "Koi" a princípio foi escrita em primeira pessoa, narrada por Romeo. Aqui eu a adaptei para terceira pessoa. E também houve a mudança do nome de um dos personagens (personagem criado por mim).
> 
> Romeo X Juliet não me pertence. Pertence originalmente a William Shakespeare e à Funimation Entertainment que lançou a animação.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

De longe, pode vê-la presa, com o desespero dominando completamente seus olhos, enquanto encarava aquele monstro, que mais parecia um fantasma de tão branco. Ofélia aproximou-se e em segundos os olhos de Julieta fecharam-se num sono profundo.

– JULIETAAAAA!!!! – Gritou em desespero, não sabia se estava dormindo ou morta, aquela possibilidade fez seu coração acelerar a ponto de quase fazê-lo perder a consciência – Abra seus olhos!!!

Após a terrível luta contra Ofélia as coisas rumaram para um fim.

– Julieta... – chamava com dificuldade enquanto se arrastava até ela, que estava longe, ainda desacordada – Julietaaaa!!!!!

Continuou seu esforço pra chegar até ela. Finalmente conseguindo, deitou-a em seu colo e a abraçou.

– Abra seus olhos! Na vida e na morte, estaremos sempre juntos! Nós prometemos, não foi?!

Ouviu a voz dele, chamou seu nome mentalmente, pois não conseguia falar. Lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos, ainda fechados. Seus reflexos começavam a retornar e pode mover os dedos das mãos. Após a suposta morte de Ofélia, o que pareciam milhares de pétalas brilhantes caíam por toda parte. A visão de Julieta começava a tomar foco, finalmente conseguira abrir os olhos. Sentia que estava deitada nos braços de alguém.

– NÃO!!!!!!! NÃO INTERFIRA NO CRESCIMENTO!!!!!!!! – Pensou ter ouvido Ofélia gritar de algum lugar, mas sua mente estava tão confusa que não teve certeza e nem mesmo percebeu a repentina e bem disfarçada apreensão nos olhos de Romeo.

– Julieta... – ouviu uma voz suave, bem próxima, lhe chamar.

– Romeo... – respondeu, reconhecendo imediatamente a voz dele, apesar de sua visão ainda estar embaçada e não poder vê-lo bem.

Uma mão cuidadosa afastou seu cabelo do rosto. O vulto azul, embaçado, na sua frente, aos poucos se tornava mais familiar. Quando finalmente sua visão tomou foco e o viu sorrindo, tranquilizou-se.

– Você está livre. Não terá um destino cruel... Nem sofrerá mais. Durma bem. Boa noite – falou quase num sussurro.

Romeo lhe olhava da maneira mais doce que ela já vira. Um filete de sangue escorria do lado esquerdo do rosto dele. Com o conforto daquele abraço, acabou adormecendo novamente.

A batalha recomeçou e Ofélia foi morta por Romeo, proferindo um grito aterrorizante. O mundo desmoronava quando Julieta recobrou a consciência e sentou-se. Olhou em volta e desesperou-se. Romeo estava de joelhos no chão, talvez inconsciente, sangue escorria por seu rosto e de sua boca, uma poça se formava a sua volta. Antes que fizesse qualquer coisa, o corpo dele desabou contra o chão.

– Romeo!!!! – Arrastou-se até ele e o deitou em seu colo - Romeo!! Não!! Por que...?! – Rezava para que ele estivesse só inconsciente.

Ele tinha um ferimento mortal na lateral do corpo. De repente sentiu-o se mexer em seu colo e o ajudou a levantar.

– Julieta – ele chamou com dificuldade quando ergueu os olhos para ela.

– Romeo! – Chamou de novo com os olhos tomados pelas lágrimas.

Ele ergueu a mão e tocou o rosto dela.

– Graças a você, eu senti pela primeira vez... A alegria de me apaixonar por alguém. Estou muito feliz, Julieta. Estou feliz por viver num mundo com você.

– Eu também... Por ser capaz de te amar... Estou feliz.

A essa altura as lágrimas já escorriam livremente por seu rosto.

– Romeo...

– Julieta... Não posso falar seu nome de novo. Não posso mais vê-la – falava com a voz fraca, tendo o rosto dela entre as duas mãos – Não te deixarei mais...

Seus lábios se aproximaram e eles beijaram-se com toda a intensidade que podiam. De repente, ela o sentiu parar de corresponder e foi como se seu coração sofresse uma enorme pancada. Abriu os olhos e viu os dele se fechando.

– Ju... lie... – tudo apagou, e perdeu seus sentidos, os braços penderam para os lados e sua cabeça caiu apoiada no ombro dela.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Constando que ele não respondia mais, abraçou-o e gritou.

– NÃAAAAAAAO!!!

– Suba. Esse mundo logo desmoronará - Curio chamou-lhe, quando se aproximou com o pégasu.

– Julieta. Vamos – Francisco insistiu.

– Romeo – chamou numa nova tentativa, afastando-se para olhá-lo e acariciou o rosto dele – Diga mais uma vez... O meu nome... – pediu deslizando suavemente o polegar pelos lábios dele, sem resposta – Que crueldade... – fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, ainda chorando.

– Romeo tentou aceitá-la em todos os sentidos. A Capuleto que acreditava que seu destino não pertencia a si mesma. Romeo amou você – Tebaldo lhe falou.

– Na vida e na morte... Sempre ficaremos juntos. Romeo cumpriu nossa promessa até o fim. Então, eu também.

– Não, Julieta! – Curio gritou.

Abraçou Romeo novamente e virou-se sorrindo para fitar seus companheiros.

– Eu vim até aqui para salvar a todos, e também o mundo onde conheci Romeo. Não posso salvar ninguém do jeito que tudo está.

– Mas Escalo está morto.

– Não. Ele ainda vive. Estas asas, a semente de Escalo dentro de mim ainda está viva. Eu consigo ouvir a pulsação da vida. E além do mais... Eu não posso mais caminhar – podia sentir suas pernas fortemente presas pelas raízes de árvore enroscadas nelas - Então, antes que isso aconteça, vão.

Curio tentou desacatar a ordem, mas foi impedido por Francisco. Logo todos partiram, deixando o casal sozinho.

– Eu te amo, Romeo – sussurrou, tomando uma das mãos dele e colocando-a em seu rosto, enquanto fechava os olhos – Nunca mais nos separaremos. Nunca mais – abraçou-o forte novamente – Escalo. Tome a pulsação da minha vida. Ouça meu pedido e receba – dizendo isso, fechou os olhos.

Em minutos tudo desabou até desaparecer no oceano. Seus sentidos começavam a desaparecer. Era assim a morte?

– Menina Capuleto. Não desista! – ouviu uma voz ao longe debaixo das águas.

Estava tendo alucinações? Além de anular os sentidos, a morte também os desordenava?

– Deixe-me ir... – foi tudo que respondeu mentalmente à voz, enquanto sentia-se afundar no oceano junto com as duas árvores gigantes que sustentavam Neo Verona.

Continuava abraçada a Romeo. Enquanto sua vida não se extinguisse não o soltaria.

– Não é justo que morram dessa forma.

– Quem é você? – Não sabia porque ainda estava viva, apesar de sentir o coração bater cada vez mais fraco e a respiração tornar-se mais difícil, mas continuou sua conversa mental com aquela voz.

– A luz e as trevas mantêm o mundo equilibrado. E vocês estão aqui pelas mãos das trevas. Os humanos destruíram a luz.

Abriu lentamente os olhos. A vista estava embaçada, mas pode ver um vulto, que de imediato a fez entrar em pânico. Era Ofélia! Mas as roupas brancas eram azuis, o cabelo mais curto, uma expressão mais amena no rosto e o olhar, nem de longe, assassino como era antes.

– Nos deixe...

– Eu não sou quem você está pensando... – esperou uma resposta dela, mas como não houve, continuou – Ela deve ter lhe dito que os humanos deixaram a outra árvore morrer.

Arregalou os olhos. Aquele era a outra árvore?

– Sim, eu sou Escalo... – após mais uma pausa continuou - Vida. Vocês foram até o fim para conceder isso para aquela cidade e àquelas pessoas. Ofélia sempre quis restaurar a vida pelo sacrifício forçado de alguém. Isso nem de longe é justiça.

– O que pode ser feito? Eu já o perdi... Estou morrendo... Sinto que meu coração logo vai parar. Eu não me arrependo de nada. E tenho certeza que ele também não.

– Devem viver. Ambos merecem a felicidade. E mesmo com a falta de zelo dos humanos, se posso fazer algo de bom pelos humanos que ainda se preocupam com a vida, minha vida em Neo Verona terá valido a pena.

Ela não soube o que responder, até porque não lhe restavam forças nem para pensar. As batidas de seu coração estavam esgotando, o de Romeo ela já nem sentia mais. Sua visão começou a escurecer. Viu Escalo aproximar-se e estender a mão na sua direção. Viu a água a sua volta encher-se de sangue, porém sequer sentiu quando ele a tocou e removeu de seu colo a semente que roubaria sua vida, pois nem sequer sentia mais dor. Até isso a morte havia tirado dela. Também não sentiu o sangue voltar a circular normalmente por sua pernas, quando as raízes que as prendiam se dissolveram. Sentiu apenas que flutuava ao livrar-se daquele peso.

– Vivam.

Ela ouviu quase como um sussurro. Já estavam tão longe da superfície... Tão longe da vida... Ela não viu, nem ouviu mais nada, apenas sentiu seus pulmões encherem-se uma última vez, o que devia ser seu último suspiro.

–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A claridade começava a invadir o céu e incomodar seus olhos. Sentia frio. Seu corpo estava pesado. O chão parecia coberto de grãos de areia. Aquele era o céu?

Logo descobriu que podia respirar, mover-se, abriu os olhos e enxergava perfeitamente. Logo percebeu a aparência que considerou estranha para um “céu”. Estava numa praia, encharcada da cabeça aos pés como se tivesse mergulhado no mar. Suas roupas estavam manchadas de sangue, mas não havia nenhum ferimento ou dor. Então as lembranças vieram como uma bomba. Romeo! Olhou para os lados procurando-o e o encontrou alguns metros distante.

– Romeo!! – Chamou, correndo até ele e constatando que ele respirava sem problemas, o coração batia e apesar do sangue não havia nenhuma ferida e ele parecia tranquilo – Romeo!! – Voltou a chamar, sem uma resposta.

A dúvida a tomou. Estavam vivos ou mortos. Por que estavam ali? A conversa com Escalo havia sido real?

Minutos depois a luz da manhã havia tomado o local e não demorou para que fossem encontrados por moradores locais.

– Menina! O que aconteceu?! – Perguntou um dos trabalhadores que se aproximaram.

– Por favor... Onde nós estamos?! – Falou, ignorando a pergunta.

– Ei! Você é a menina do lenço!

– Hã?! – Olhou melhor e reconheceu um dos amigos que Romeo fizera nas minas, era Geovani.

– Mas... Como? Nos informaram que vocês estavam mortos.

– Romeo – alguns gritaram ao notar o amigo desfalecido e correram até ele – Ele está vivo!

– Nós viemos aqui porque nos disseram que vocês caíram no mar.

– Agora que Neo Verona não flutua mais no céu, nós temos um oceano.

Ela ouvia todos falarem ao mesmo tempo, o que a deixava cada vez mais confusa.

– Escalo...

– Quem é Escalo.

– Uma história muito longa... – ela respondeu apenas, olhando para o mar, pensativa.

– Mas como é possível que estejam vivos? Aqueles três disseram que viram vocês dois morrendo.

– Esqueçam as explicações agora! Ele está desacordado, ela tremendo de frio. Os dois precisam de cuidados.

Foram acolhidos por Geovani, que morava não muito longe dali.

– Seus amigos foram informados. Provavelmente amanhã vocês poderão se ver.

– Obrigada. Obrigada pelas roupas e por cuidarem de Romeo.

– Foi um prazer ajudar. Devemos muito a Romeo. Se não fosse por ele, minha família não estaria comigo agora. Tenham uma boa noite e durmam bem.

– Obrigada.

Ele saiu, fechando a porta e deixando o casal sozinho no quarto. Os amigos haviam trocado as roupas de Romeo por outras secas e a esposa de Geovani lhe emprestara um de seus vestidos.

– Por que você não acorda? – Sussurrou para ele.

Só ela acordada na casa e as coisas ainda estavam confusas em sua cabeça.

– Diga meu nome mais uma vez... – pediu num sussurro, afagando o rosto dele e adormecendo ao seu lado, abraçando-o forte, só para ter a certeza de que seu coração realmente batia, de que estava realmente ali e de que não era tudo um sonho.

A noite não pareceu durar mais de cinco minutos. Acordou com alguém lhe chamando e mexendo em seu cabelo carinhosamente. Sentia-se acolhida dentro de um abraço apertado e aconchegante.

– Julieta... – era só um sussurro – Julieta...

Abriu lentamente seus olhos. Estava no colo dele, fitando os lindos olhos verdes. Sua primeira reação foi de espanto e então de alívio e felicidade.

– Romeo!! – Jogou-se nos braços dele, não contendo suas lágrimas, sendo abraçada com força por ele também.

– Eu te amo – ele falou sorrindo.

– Eu também te amo!

Ele afrouxou o abraço e tomando o rosto dela entre as mãos, a beijou, como da primeira vez em que ele a beijara. Foi pega de surpresa, mas não deixou de correspondê-lo. Separaram-se contra a vontade e se afastaram quando ouviram barulhos no lado de fora. Alguém vinha correndo. Batidas fortes da porta.

– Entre... – ela falou, curiosa com a agitação repentina no local.

Cordélia entrou como uma louca e a abraçou com tanta força que poderia machucá-la.

– Julieta!! Julieta!! – Ela repetia chorando.

– Está tudo bem... – abraçou a amiga, tentando tranquilizá-la, só então olhando para a porta e percebendo que ela estava acompanhada por Benvólio, Antonnio, Conrado, Emília, Willi, Francisco, Curio e Tebaldo.

– Você nos deve uma longa explicação sua menina travessa – Cordélia lhe dizia, ainda nervosa.

– Você principalmente – Tebaldo disse para o irmão.

–--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meses correram. Neo Verona agora permanecia em terra firme, com uma bela vista do oceano. Com a morte de Escalo e Ofélia, a cidade já não flutuava.

A vida daqueles dois afetara incontáveis outras vidas. Herminone costumava deixar rosas vermelhas e íris brancas juntas em um determinado lugar pela felicidade do casal, se perguntava se Romeo estaria feliz com Julieta. Não os vira mais desde então, apenas ouvira pela cidade que estavam vivos e vivendo em algum lugar. E a própria Hermione agora lutaria pela sua felicidade, onde quer que ela estivesse.

Vitório tornara-se prefeito de Neo Verona novamente. Francisco pertencia ao conselho da cidade. Curio passara a trabalhar na cidade. Ocasionalmente encontrava-se com Cordélia, Benvólio e o bebê, filho de ambos, nascido havia muito pouco tempo. Mesmo tendo passado só alguns meses, Antonnio crescera um pouco e tornara-se um belo rapaz. Tebaldo e Romeo levavam os irmãos pequenos de Petruchio para passear com Cielo, que agora tinha um belo filhote com a pégasu resgatada naquela fuga. William continuava imerso em ideias para criar suas histórias e era sempre inevitável lembrar daqueles que haviam lhe dado a mais bonita delas e muitas vezes pedir participações de ambos, especialmente de Julieta, como Odin, como Redemoinho e até como ela mesma. Esta fora chamada para tomar o controle da cidade, mas ela e Romeo ingressaram apenas no conselho junto com Francisco. Neo Verona precisaria se reorganizar e ambos seriam de grande ajuda. Tudo estava em boas mãos tendo Vitório no comando, e assim deveria permanecer. Tudo que ela queria agora era viver feliz com Romeo.

– Finalmente... Está tudo acabado – ele falou enquanto olhava pela janela.

Estavam vivendo os dois em uma casa próxima a onde Julieta se escondera por 16 anos.

– Ainda não consigo acreditar que é verdade – abraçou-o por trás.

– Não pense se é verdade ou não. Isso não importa. Estamos os dois juntos. Na vida e na morte...

– Estaremos sempre juntos.... – ela completou sorrindo, quando ele se virou e a abraçou também, erguendo-a e andando para longe da janela, beijando-a docemente.

* 1 ano pós o incidente em Neo Verona*

{Flash Back}

Ele estava caminhando pela cidade em um dia de comemorações, era fim de tarde. Naquele dia devia-se dar flores a quem você mais gostasse. Tinha muita gente na rua, alguns artistas se apresentavam e havia flores por toda parte. De repente encontrou um monte de Íris, instantaneamente pensou nela. Ficou distraído observando aquelas flores tão brancas e de repente sentiu algo bater no seu ombro. Olhou para o chão tentando identificar o que lhe atingira e viu duas ou três Íris amarradas com uma fita vermelha. As apanhou e olhou para cima, era ela!

– Julieta... – era ela, disfarçada de Odin.

– Romeo...

Ela apenas o encarou sem saber o que falar e saiu correndo. Foi atrás dela, mas ela só corria mais e mais e como era rápida! Depois de saberem da identidade um do outro, ela passara a fugir de dele, se soubesse o quanto isso o machucava... Estar longe dela e ainda saber de toda a dor que ela passava sozinha.

Correu mais e mais tentando alcançá-la, mas sempre ficando para trás. Foi interrompido brevemente por um dos carros alegóricos que atravessava a rua e quando voltou a correr quase derrubou um dos músicos, pediu desculpas e continuou correndo. Ela havia sumido, mas quando subiu por uma escadaria pode vê-la ao longe e prosseguiu atrás dela. Gritou o nome dela, mas isso não a fez parar. Quando finalmente a alcançou, a noite já estava presente e aproveitou a escuridão para se aproximar devagar. Ela parou de correr, cansada, olhou para os lados, e não o vendo, abaixou-se e se encostou ofegante em uma mureta, tentando recuperar o ar. Ouviu os passos e virou-se para ele, assustada. O nobre se aproximou e Julieta se levantou começando a correr de novo, mas Romeo segurou uma de suas mãos.

– Não posso! – Ela disse, lutando para se soltar e fugir.

Conseguindo vencer a força dela, ele a puxou para si, abraçando-a. Nesse momento, a peruca do disfarce de Odin soltou-se e caiu em algum lugar no chão, fazendo o lindo e longo cabelo ruivo cair por suas costas. Afagou os fios ruivos e a abraçou mais forte. Mal conseguia descrever como me sentiu bem por poder abraçá-la, tão perto dele, depois dela começar a evitá-lo. Julieta ainda tentou empurrá-lo com todas as forças para se libertar, mas Romeo não a soltou. Sem soltá-la, com a mão livre tocou seu rosto e a beijou. Imediatamente a resistência dela sumiu e seus braços, que tentavam afastá-lo, o soltaram. Após o choque, ela também fechou os olhos, pousou as mãos em seu peito e correspondeu. Ficaram assim por longos minutos.

– Julieta... – a chamou quando se separaram, percebendo que ela tinha o rosto corado, mas sorridente – Pra você. É o que você derrubou, mas... – lhe estendeu as Íris que havia derrubado.

– Romeo... – ela falou simplesmente, aceitando as flores e olhando-as de maneira incrivelmente doce.

Depois ficaram os dois abraçados observando os fogos de artifício que enchiam o céu.

{Fim do Flash Back}

Aquele fora o primeiro beijo dos dois. Era uma reconfortante lembrança. Romeo estava encostado na janela de casa, observando a movimentação da cidade, mais um festival estava próximo e as pessoas vinham trabalhando bastante nele. Julieta tinha saído para dar uma volta e procurar suas flores favoritas, Íris, o que não era difícil de encontrar no comércio da cidade. Já estavam casados oficialmente havia um ano e sua casa ficava próxima à antiga casa de Julieta. Isso foi ótimo, porque podiam ver os amigos sempre. Cordélia e Benvólio, casados e com um pequeno filho de pouco mais de um ano, continuavam vivendo lá. Depois de Escalo os salvar e Neo Verona não mais flutuar no céu, pouco a pouco tudo havia se colocado no lugar. Romeo foi tirado de suas lembranças ao ouvir o som de um corpo batendo no chão. Arregalou os olhos de susto e correu para a porta de entrada, de onde parecia ter vindo o som. As flores brancas estavam jogadas junto a Julieta.

– Julieta!!! – Correu até ela desesperado, colocando-a no colo – Meu amor, o que aconteceu?!

Estava aparentemente desmaiada, pois não respondeu. Cuidadosamente a tomou em seus braços e a levou até o quarto, onde a deitou, tirou suas botas e abriu seu colete. Vez ou outra ela ainda usava as roupas de Odin. Sentado ao lado dela, tentou encontrar a origem do desmaio. Gentilmente, tocou a testa dela. Ela não tinha febre e também não tremia, seu rosto apenas tinha uma expressão que indicava desconforto. Olhou-a atentamente da cabeça aos pés e constatou que também não estava ferida.

– Julieta...?! – Chamou, segurando uma de suas mãos – Julieta... – tornou a chamar sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Já se levantava para buscar um médico quando a sentiu apertar sua mão de volta.

– Estou muito tonta... – sussurrou.

– Tonta...? O que aconteceu?!

– Eu não sei... Quando cheguei em casa, senti uma tontura muito forte e tudo ficou escuro... Por favor, arrume as flores pra mim, não as deixe jogadas no chão.

– Você precisa de um médico.

– Já me sinto um pouco melhor, as flores também me farão bem, por favor...

Inspirou fundo e fechou os olhos, refletindo por um momento.

– Vou arrumar as flores e chamar um médico.

– Tudo bem...

Ele a cobriu para mantê-la aquecida, depois recolheu as Íris do chão e as deixou em um vaso numa pequena mesa no quarto.

– Eu volto logo, fique quietinha aí – dizendo isso, beijou a testa de sua esposa e se levantei para sair.

– Não se preocupe – ela sorriu e fechou os olhos para dormir.

******

Minutos mais tarde Romeo esperava na sala. Cordélia estava com Julieta enquanto ela era examinada. A encontrara quando saiu e como sua expressão atordoada não passou despercebida, contou o que aconteceu. Ela quase enlouqueceu de preocupação. Julieta era sua melhor amiga desde sempre, praticamente irmã, e queria vê-la. Então foram juntos no resto do caminho até em casa. Ele já começava a ficar apreensivo quando Cordélia saiu do quarto, sorridente.

– Julieta está bem – ela disse calmamente.

– Sua esposa está bem – disse o médico também sorrindo ao sair do quarto – Eu anotei várias recomendações e as deixei com a senhorita Cordélia, sigam tudo que eu escrevi e se acontecer mais alguma coisa, não hesite em me chamar. Daqui algum tempo ela precisará bastante de acompanhamento médico.

Quando o médico saiu, olhou apreensivo para Cordélia. Como Julieta podia estar bem se ainda precisaria bastante de acompanhamento médico?

– Bem que eu desconfiava – ela falou ainda sorrindo.

– Mas qual é o problema?!

– Algo assim é melhor que ela mesma conte a você. Eu vou indo agora.

Cordélia também foi embora após lhe entregar um monte de anotações do médico e fazer Romeo prometer que a chamaria se algo acontecesse. Ele assentiu e quando ela se foi, correu ao encontro de Julieta.

– Julieta!!

Ela riu e fez um sinal para ele se aproximar. Sentou ao lado dela, ainda deitada na cama, e ela enlaçou seus dedos com os dele.

– Querido... – por um tempo ela parecia não saber o que dizer, apesar do sorriso no rosto – Nós vamos ter um bebezinho.

Novamente arregalou seus olhos, dessa vez de surpresa.

– Julieta... – abriu um grande sorriso e a puxou de debaixo das cobertas, lhe dando um forte abraço – Que bom meu amor! Ainda bem que você está bem! E... Nós vamos ter um bebê!

– Vamos sim! – Ela também tinha um inabalável sorriso.

Olhou-a profundamente e se aproximou. Logo seus lábios se encontraram num suave e demorado beijo. Talvez o mais demorado e o mais doce desde que haviam se conhecido. Tiveram que se separar para respirar, mas continuaram fortemente abraçados.

******

Meses haviam se passado desde então. Romeo estava sentado na cama ao lado de sua família. Julieta estava deitada junto com o pequeno Odin, decidiram dar esse nome a ele. Seu filho havia nascido há apenas três dias. Tinha cabelos ruivos como Julieta e olhos verdes como Romeo. Era uma criança linda. Após aquele dia, outros desmaios e problemas haviam vindo, mas Cordélia estivera sempre por perto para ajudá-los e aconselhá-los. Ela até mesmo havia acompanhado e ajudado no parto. Julieta sofrera bastante com o parto, obviamente, mas não correra riscos e estava bem, apesar de ainda precisar de descanso. Odin também estava em perfeito estado.

– Ele é tão lindo... – ela olhava docemente para o bebê e afagava seu pequeno rosto.

Após chorar bastante e ser alimentado, o pequeno dormira na cama dos pais, acomodado entre os dois.

– Claro que é – respondeu acariciando os poucos fios de cabelo do filho - Com uma mãe tão linda não poderia ser diferente – ela riu.

– O mesmo vale pra você.

Sorriu como resposta e foi para o outro lado da cama, deitando ao lado dela e abraçando-a por trás.

– Depois de tudo que aconteceu naqueles tempos... Nunca pensei que teríamos uma família e seríamos tão felizes.

– Ainda seremos mais, Romeo. Estaremos sempre juntos.

– Sim, sempre – tomou uma das mãos dela entre a sua e entrelaçaram seus dedos.

Passaram boa parte do tempo observando seu bebê dormir, até que Julieta adormeceu também. Com todo o cuidado, Romeo acomodou Odin em seu berço.

– Boa noite, meu filho.

Voltou para a cama e deitou novamente ao lado de Julieta, abraçando-a e adormecendo também.

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! =D


End file.
